Ren's Rambling
by KurenaiYuki001
Summary: Ren's wondering about what Anju's doing in her bed room, and rambling about Yaoi... Rated T for Cussing...


**A/N: **I felt like doing this, it was kinda funny how my friend would say, "EWW!" Every time I thought about Yaoi. Hehe...Anyways I tribute this to my friends..._Emiko_ and _Ayumi_! :D

**Pairings:** RenxAnju if you squint a tiny tiny bit! Even if it's incest, it's more of a er...sibling complex.

**Warnings: **I have nothing AGAINST Yaoi and Shounen-Ai. I like it a lot. I don't care if you have a big deal about it, just read it for fun! Also don't forget to review!...

**Disclaimer:** I Don't own Chibi Vampire(A.K.A; Karin!) If I did, Anju and Ren would be the main characters and it will end up like Vampire Knight...

**Ren's Rambling.**

**By:Yuki Kurenai**

**Normal PoV.**

Ren absolutely hated men, he just hides the fact that he is one.

Oddly enough, he hadn't seen Anju all night. She rarely came out of her room, but he sees her at least once every day. Why, because it was just a habit. Anju usually comes out to greet Karin or say a, "Onii-Chan." as sign as she notices him.

There was another thing Ren hated, he hated Yaoi.

Why. Because they had boys doing "Action" stuff. Somehow leading most girls into loving it. Ren didn't want his younger sisters to get "Naughty" stuff in their mind. Who the hell made yaoi must be crazy, he thought.

Another thing he hate was kingdom hearts, that stupid video game.

Why, because it had some pretty gay parts in there. He liked the story line a little. Except the fact the whole thing was sappy. He means, what kind of guy would collapses on his knees crying for another guy he hadn't seen in 2 years?...Maybe Square Enix hadn't realized they had a lot goddamn yaoi scenes.

Sora didn't drop on his knees for Kairi, no...he dropped on his knees for Riku. Another male, the best friend. Seriously, it was obvious Riku liked Sora a lot.

Somehow, Why was Ren wondering about Kingdom Hearts?...He was skipping the real subject, what was Anju doing?...

Maybe they should make up a game for that.

Yuuuu-Gi--Oh!

Ren hated that too, it just sounded strange.

You-Gay-Hole!

Who in god's name would name a kid, "Yu-Gi-Oh?" That was just plain wrong, They even had yaoi scenes in there. That also disgusted him.

Why is everything gay now.

He decided to take notes;

1)Destroy all Gay fanfiction.

2)Make sure his sisters do NOT know the wonders of Yaoi.

3)Make sure all video game systems are broken, at least when he rules the world.

4)Question An-

"Ah...Screw this." He growled, going upstairs. Yes, he was doing the unthinkable. Even if it took him a few hours to decide what to do. What about those girls he was suppose to meet up at night?...Nah, he thought. Obviously learning what his younger sister was doing was far more important.

As he reached upstairs, he made his way to Anju's door. He opened it, finding Anju drawing on her sketch book on the bed. Her stuff animals were neatly sitting next to each other, and boogie was laying beside her.

"Anju, what the hell were you doing all day?..." He growled out, obviously what he was trying to say was, "What were you doing all day, I was worried." Somehow it came out his own way of saying.

She looked at him, "Drawing," she replied going back to paying attention to the sketch book. He sighed, "Drawing what?..."

"...Something..."

"What something?..." She was obviously going to keep this up.

"Just something...I like."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..." Ah...Ren was getting pissed already.

He walked over to her bed and sat, and captured a look of the picture. His body froze and his right eyes twitched multiply.

"What the HELL is that?..."

"...Ya..."

"Say that again, I didn't quite get you."

"Shounen-Ai."

"What?..."

"Sho-Nan-Ai," She pronounced saying each syllable. Quickly changing the page to complete the rest of her "Drawing."

"You mean Yaoi."

"It's pronounced Ya-Oi. They mean different things."

"Who cares, they have goddamn boys making out with each other."

"...Yaoi contains more sexual interco-"

"Don't," He glared at her. This meant he couldn't save his sisters from finding the wonders of Boy loving boy. At least he couldn't save one sister, Karin was still naïve as a little kid unlike Anju who was fully mature at a young age.

"...Alright then, would you please leave." She frowned at him like usual.

"Not until you explain why in the world you ARE liking...that...ugh..."

"...I believe love comes in different ways. Lust is completely different..."

"...Who the hell are they?..."

"Who are they?...Who are who?..." She slightly smiled which seemed more like a smirk judging to her brother's antics. She somehow got the smirk after him.

Now Ren was getting irritated, "The Boys kissing in the goddamn picture."

"..that's Riku and that's So-"

"WHAT?!I'm going to KILL Kingdom Hearts, I don't fucking CARE about the goddamn story line anymore...Once I find out where they HiDE I'm going kill them for CORRUPTING your MIND!!..." Ren went one rambling about how he was going to kill the company that made Kingdom hearts and final fantasy.

While Anju left the room to her brother's room to steal some clothes for the description in her drawings. She closed the door and ignored his ramblings, Ren didn't know she left.

"Leather pants?...Bondage,maybe?..." She thought aloud, looking at all the different kinds of articles of clothes laying around in his room.


End file.
